


old debt

by Balaclava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: POV Sherlock Holmes, fanon fitting into canon, first meeting alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaclava/pseuds/Balaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock remembers meeting John before their encounter at Barts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old debt

Sherlock adapts the focus on the microscope's lenses. Needs to update the machine, but John won't let him. Too expensive and voluminous. To go to Barts? Sherlock dismisses the useless thoughts, focus on the sample in front of him. If he is right, he will have discovered the biggest forgery of the decade.

He hears John shift and sigh. Ten minutes going through books and he is bored already. At least he is being useful.

The detective takes notes on the object of study. The results are too slow. He needs the book to narrow down what he is looking for. But John hasn't got any luck yet.

The doctor stopped on a book. Sherlock doesn't look up. Not the good one, John puts it back immediately.

Ah. He has probably found the erotica collection, then. John doesn't ask, and keeps browsing the old stacks of Sherlock's documentary books. The detective is grateful. They don't have time. Sherlock needs this puzzle out of his mind so he can concentrate on a new one.

He changes the metallic sample under the lens and resumes taking notes as John goes in the kitchen for tea. It'll be coffee. Sherlock drank the last remaining tea this very morning. His flatmate groans when he comes to realise he had drunk it all and didn't tell. John voices his discontentment. Sherlock ignores him. Adds solution to the thin metallic strips, doesn't react as expected. He needs the book, and now.

It takes John three more minutes to locate the book. Sherlock glances at him. John has indeed stopped searching, but it's not the correct one.

"That is not the book I asked you for."

"Mmm, no. It's just. Nothing."

"Keep looking, John! I need it."

"Could help."

"Busy."

"You are playing with your toys."

Sherlock doesn't answer. He never plays. All his experiments are necessary, and John knows it.

His flatmate laughs and puts back the book in hand to continue his browsing. He doesn't stop laughing. Quietly, a private joke probably, but it bothers Sherlock.

"What is so funny and distracting you from finding the book I need."

"This books," John holds it for him to see, Natural Poisons, "has costed me fifty quids at uni."

There is more, Sherlock can hear the lilt in John's voice. He awaits for the elaborate version of the story.

"The book was lost by Barts's library and apparently I had been the last one to borrow it. Except I never did. Probably another J. Watson. It's a common name."

Oh.

Sherlock remembers now.

:::

_Biology teacher telling short blond man, John Watson, about a possible delay for exam. Needed because man just lost his mother. Or father? Though Sherlock was pretty sure it was mother. John Watson. The name stayed with him later that day when he borrowed the needed book. The librarian didn't even bother to look at him when he told the alias, scribbled John Watson on her card and demagnetized the damn anti-theft system. Sherlock had been using aliases from the student groups since its installation at the beginning of the year._

:::

"A very common name," Sherlock says.

"Anyway, must find that book if I want dinner tonight, right?"

Sherlock nods.

"We will try the new Vietnamese place, near Eastcastle street."

"Pretty posh, Sherlock." Fifty-four pounds a meal for Vietnameses food, plushy, Sherlock thinks.

"My treat."

"I see," John chuckles. "You are pretty sure this is a forgery then."

Sherlock agrees and resumes his work. John doesn't need to know he actually owes him fifty pounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Schermionie for the help with the story :)  
> Again, a repost.


End file.
